


Snow Angels

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't want to start a war, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mika is a wrecking ball, Multi, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Adam teach their angels to make snow angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Lucifer comes into the room red-faced and breathless. There are tiny specs of white in his hair and stuck to his eyelashes and he’s dressed for the Arctic, three shirts and thermal underwear and a jacket, a coat, a fur scarf (fake, because he can’t stand the idea of “murdering small woodland creatures just so I can look fabulous,”) wooly mittens, earmuffs, and two hats. “It’s snowing!” He announces, hovering in the doorway for a moment as he decides who out of the six of them to drag out with him before deciding on Michael and Gabriel.

 

“Lulu, it’s cold,” Michael protests. “You hate the cold.”

 

“But it’s _snowing,_ Mika!” He giggles, and in an instant they’re all outside and dressed for the cold. Lucifer’s definition of ‘cold’ is a bit broader than everyone else’s, though, so Dean and Sam and Adam find themselves peeling off quite a few layers that might be useful in the subzero barrenness of the poles but that were suffocating in a relatively mild Kansas winter.

 

“It’s like you’ve never seen snow before,” Gabriel jokes.

 

Lucifer sighs happily and plops himself down in a snowy drift. “It’s so beautiful, Gabe!” He holds up one finger and furrows him brow in thought. “No; it’s _awesome!_ We can build snowmen and have snowball fights and make fortresses and then we can go inside and cuddle and drink hot cocoa!”

 

Sam lets himself fall into the snow a little distance away from Lucifer. “Don’t forget snow angels,” he warns.

 

Michael furrows his brow. “Isn’t he already a snow angel?”

 

Adam rolls his eyes and pushes his mate down into the powdery substance. “Move your arms and your legs a bit and get up _carefully._ ” Michael finishes his snow angel and rolls out with all the grace of a wrecking ball and Adam shakes his head. “Like this,” he says, falling back in the opposite direction and demonstrating the proper method of snow-angel making.

 

Cas watches his brothers frolicking around in the snow with a confused little set to his jaw while Dean busies himself making a snowball arsenal. “Dean, I don’t understand,” the angel admits after a few minutes.

 

Dean grins. “If I show you, will you help me start a snowball war?”

 

“I don’t wish to start a wa-” Castiel cuts himself off with a very dignified sounding squawk when a fat, wet snowball hits the back of his neck and starts sliding down his back. He spins around, righteous fury clouding his features. “Oh, it is _so_ on.”


End file.
